Healing
by Lilprincess16
Summary: Combattre nos démons et nos peurs n'est jamais facile. Changer et grandir non plus. Mais lorsqu'on rencontre la bonne personne, il faut parfois savoir se mettre en danger et accepter qu'il est possible de souffrir. Il faut parfois accepter de vivre.
1. Chapter 1

Je pourrais vous dire que je suis un homme heureux. Je pourrais vous dire que je suis aimable, généreux, attentionné et que j'appelle ma mère tous les dimanches matins. Je pourrais aussi vous dire que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Un métier qui me réussit. Un compte en banque qui affiche plus que ce que je n'aurais imaginé. Une société qui s'est fait un nom dans le monde de la publicité. Aucune difficulté à attirer les femmes dans mon lit. Je pourrais vous dire que j'ai réussit ma vie à vingt-neuf ans.

Mais ce serait vous mentir. Et me mentir à moi-même. La réalité est bien moins attrayante qu'il n'y parait. Je n'appèle généralement pas ma mère le dimanche matin puisque je suis encore trop saoul pour le faire la plupart du temps, et rarement seul. Je ne suis ni attentionné ni aimable. Les gens qui me connaissent vous diront plutôt que je suis un con arrogant et prétentieux. Et au fond, ce n'est pas complètement faux. Je ne suis jamais agréable au bureau, préférant resté froid et distant. Je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis plusieurs semaines et n'ai donc pas vu mon neveu depuis sa naissance. La seule personne de ma famille présente dans ma vie quotidienne est Alice, et c'est surement parce qu'elle travaille avec moi.

J'ai eu pendant longtemps cette sensation, cette impression, qu'il me manquait quelque chose. J'ai cherché sans savoir ce que je devais trouver, changeant de femme comme on change de chemise, sans succès. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entre dans ma vie. Une vraie bouffée d'air frais, de bonheur, d'aventure. Alice, l'a embauchée pour devenir mon assistante. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment. Rien ne s'est fait du jour au lendemain mais en quelques mois, nous sommes devenus amis. Elle a gagné ma confiance et j'ai su gagner la sienne. Elle connait mon côté égoïste, elle sait que je peux être un con fini. Et pourtant, jamais elle ne m'a jugé. Elle ne sait pas tout, j'aimerais avoir le courage de lui expliquer pourquoi je suis ce que je suis. Pourquoi j'ai peur. Peur de m'ouvrir complètement. Peur d'aimer à nouveau. Peur de souffrir à nouveau. Elle mérite de savoir tout ça. Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage. Et jamais elle ne m'a jugé. Au contraire, elle a fait preuve de patience, m'offrant des sourires chaleureux et rassurants et une oreille attentive si j'en ai le besoin.

Elle est rapidement devenu plus que ça. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle est devenue la raison pour laquelle je me lève le matin. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, j'ai fait ce que je m'étais interdit depuis de nombreuses années. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je suis tombé amoureux d'Isabella Swan. Et si je ne fais rien ce soir, elle sera demain Isabella Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight ne m'appartient pas. ;)

* * *

Le soleil se couche sur New-York, devant mes yeux sans que je ne m'en rende réellement compte. On frappe à ma porte et je reconnais la voix de ma soeur avant même de me retourner.

«- Edward?

Je lui fais face et essaye de sourire. Elle s'approche de moi et passe une main dans mon dos.

- Tu viens ? On va finir par être en retard.

Alice sait. Depuis quelques semaines, elle est la seule personne à savoir ce que je ressens réellement. On ne peut rien lui cacher de toutes manières. Je me gratte la tête nerveusement et mon regard se pose sur la ville éclairée d'une lueur orange.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir Alice.

J'appuie ma tête contre la baie vitrée, la paroi froide rencontre mon front. Parfois, j'aimerais ne plus avoir cette sensation. Cette impression d'étouffer. Je desserre ma cravate avec deux doigts et la laisse pendre à mon coup, le noeud à moitié défait.

- Tu ne sais pas si tu veux venir, c'est différent. Elle veut que tu sois là, tu es son ami Edward, ça compte pour elle.

Je ris, amèrement. Qu'est-ce qui compte ? Que je sois là ? Pour elle ? Que je prétende d'être heureux ? Que ce qu'on en a à foutre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre que je sois là ou pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à foutre de ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais prendre en compte ce qu'elle veut alors que ce que je veux ne compte pas.

- Alice...

- Je sais que c'est difficile.»

La main de ma soeur n'a pas quitté le bas de mon dos et moi qui ne suis généralement pas affectueux, je me surprends à apprécier le contact. Elle est là, pour moi, et elle tente de m'apporter son soutien. Comme elle le peut. Mais est-ce qu'elle sait vraiment ? À quel point c'est difficile ? À quel point je suis complètement perdu ?

«J'ai essayé Alice. Mais me demander de la regarder épouser quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes. Ne pas pleurer. Edward Cullen ne pleure pas. Pas devant sa soeur. Pas pour une femme. Pour personne. Jamais. J'avais dis plus jamais. J'inspire profondément pour calmer mes nerfs. La voix de ma soeur me fait rouvrir les yeux.

- Tu devrais lui dire.

- Je me retourne et la regarde, sans trop comprendre où elle veut en venir. Lui dire ? Et lui dire quoi exactement ?

- Pardon ?

- Elle mérite de savoir.

- Elle sait.

C'est au tour d'Alice de me regarder avec un air perplexe. Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Comment ça, elle sait ?

- Elle sait.

- Tu lui as dit ?

Je fais signe que non et me concentre à nouveau sur la ville en face de moi. Alice soupire et secoue la tête, l'air abattue.

- Comment tu veux qu'elle sache si tu ne lui dis pas !

- Tu sais parfaitement que je ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

C'est au tour de ma petite soeur de rire amèrement maintenant. J'ai la forte impression qu'elle me prend pour un idiot. Voir pire, pour un con. Et elle n'aurait peut-être pas tout à fait tort sur ce coup là.

- Il est temps de grandir Edward. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu ne peux pas apparaître devant elle dans la salle de pause, l'embrasser entre deux cafés, partir sans te retourner, l'air de rien et espérer qu'elle ne comprenne.

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour parler mais mes cordes vocales refusent de coopérer. Elle sait !

- Oh arrête de me regarder avec cet air là ! Bien sur que je sais ! Bella est aussi mon amie, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

_Réponds, dis quelque chose bordel !_

Mais non, je reste là, à regarder ma soeur comme un con, bouche bée. Et au fond, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle attende que je réponde quelque chose, elle continue à parler comme si je n'étais pas là, en tournant en rond dans mon bureau et je la regarde faire, les bras ballants.

- Comment tu peux être aussi con ? Comment tu peux croire qu'un baiser va tout changer, comme ça en claquant des doigts ?

Et elle claque des doigts comme pour illustrer ses propos, tout en continuant à parler.

- Comment tu veux qu'elle comprenne ? Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. Evidemment qu'elle va épouser Jacob si tu continues comme ça ! Evidemment ! Elle veut que tu lui dises. Clairement ! »

Ses bras remuent et forment des mouvements complètement délirants. C'est officiel, ma soeur est folle. Elle finit par se planter en face de moi, les mains sur les hanches, un air furieux sur le visage. Elle est petite, bien plus petite que moi et je la soupçonne d'avoir envie de me donner un coup de tête dans le torse. Elle est à la parfaite hauteur. Ma soeur est peut-être petite, mais elle n'en est pas moins impressionnante.

«Elle pense qu'elle est la prochaine Tanya. Ou la prochaine Lauren. Ou la prochaine Jessica. Ou la prochaine...

- Non ! Non non non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! Alice, tu sais que c'est différent !

J'ai des milliers de choses dans la tête. Elle pense qu'elle n'est...? Que ce n'est que...? Elle ne sait pas que...? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Merde, merde, merde !

- Bien sur que je sais Edward ! Moi, ta SOEUR, je sais ! Bella ? Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut se passer dans ta tête. Il est là le problème.

- Merde...

- Bien résumé oui.

Les mains toujours plantées sur ses petites hanches, j'ai l'impression que ma soeur me lance un regard plein de défi lorsqu'elle parle à nouveau :

- Alors Don Juan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?»


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. **

**Les liens pour la musique et les tenues seront postées sur mon profil.**

* * *

Si il y a bien une chose que nous avons tous en commun dans la famille, c'est notre façon de conduire. Assis du côté passager, je regarde la ville défiler devant moi à une allure folle. Ma soeur est officiellement un danger public au volant. Et lui offrir une Porsche pour son dernier anniversaire n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, Merci Papa.

Rien ne presse à proprement parlé. Oui, nous sommes en retard pour le diner de répétition, mais ce n'est pas comme si je jouais un rôle important dans la cérémonie. Je suis invité en tant que...collègue ? Ami ? Patron ? Patron devenu un ami qui vole un baiser à la femme de ses rêves dans une salle de pause sans un mot ? Hum non, on peut oublier la dernière solution. Alice me soutient que nous devons arriver au plus vite. Qu'il est important que je sois là. Que je peux encore sauver les meubles, arrêter tout ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Comme si il y avait quelque chose à sauver. Mais la cérémonie aura lieu demain après-midi, si je parviens à kidnapper Bella pour quelques minutes, loin du futur marié jaloux et bien trop possessif, je pourrais lui expliquer. Peut-être. Si elle veut bien m'écouter. Ou alors elle me giflera au moment où je passe le pas de la porte. Je ne l'aurais pas volé celle-là.

La voiture pile devant l'entrée de l'hôtel et mon corps est légèrement projeté en avant. Je lui lance un regard dur et elle me sourit, l'air désolée.

«Aller, cours !» Elle m'ordonne en me poussant à ouvrir la portière.

Je sors de la voiture et grimpe les marches de l'escalier deux à deux. Le personnel de l'hôtel me guide vers la salle de réception. Je repère Jasper dans la salle et le rejoins rapidement. Je lui explique qu'Alice devrait être là dans quelques minutes tout en parcourant la salle du regard. Je scrute tous les visages, toutes les brunes de la salle jusqu'à ce que je ne la trouve, aux côtés de Jacob. Je remarque qu'il a entouré sa taille fine avec son bras gauche, la forçant à rester auprès de lui. Avoir un moment seul avec elle ne sera pas évident. Les gens boivent et discutent en petits groupes tranquillement, des couples dansent au son de la musique cubaine qui emplit la salle.

Du coin de l'oeil, je vois Alice entrer dans la salle et au lieu de venir nous rejoindre, je la vois se diriger directement vers le couple de futurs mariés. Elle me lance un clin d'oeil alors qu'elle prend Bella dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, je la vois entrainer Jacob vers la piste de danse, laissant Bella seule. Jasper me tape légèrement dans le dos en hochant de la tête. Maintenant.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et prend le temps de l'admirer. Sa robe est courte. Très courte. Un contraste de beige et de noir, moulant son corps là où il le faut. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu porter quelque chose qui révèle autant de peau. Elle porte des talons, de très hauts talons, qui mettent en valeur ses jambes fines. Elle me tourne le dos, mais je peux voix que son épaule gauche n'est pas couverte. Ses cheveux sont relevés et attachés à la base de son cou. Son cou. Nu et tentant.

Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, je parle doucement une fois que j'arrive près d'elle.

«Tu es magnifique...»

Surprise, elle se retourne et je prends le temps d'absorber son allure. Ses yeux chocolats sont entourés d'un maquillage foncé sans pour autant être vulgaire. Et ses lèvres. Tuez-moi tout de suite. Ses lèvres sont d'un rouge vif, comme une invitation à être... Enfin vous voyez quoi. Sa voix me sort de ma rêverie et me ramène à la réalité.

«Edward... Tu es venu» Elle me dit avec un sourire

Je hoche la tête et rougis un peu. J'ai peur qu'elle puisse lire sur mon visage tout l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et son regard balaye la pièce. Est-ce qu'elle a peur qu'on nous voit ensemble?

Une nouvelle chanson cubaine, Chan Chan, commence et je souris. Je lui tends la main, priant pour qu'elle accepte mon invitation. C'est maintenant, ou jamais. Et jamais est inimaginable.

« Danse avec moi...

- D'accord», elle répond doucement.

Elle rougit alors qu'elle glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je l'entraîne sur la piste de danse et l'attire contre moi. Elle se laisse faire alors que nos corps sont certainement plus proches qu'ils ne devraient l'être. Je garde sa main gauche dans la mienne et dépose ma main droite dans le bas de son dos. Oui je sais, ce n'est pas vraiment un comportement qui crie nous-ne-sommes-que-des-amis mais c'est plus fort que moi. Nous dansons en silence pendant quelques instants, perdus dans le regard de l'autre. J'aime la sentir près de moi, j'ai l'impression que nos corps ont été faits l'un pour l'autre. Je jette un regard autour de moi et remarque que personne ne porte vraiment attention à nous.

«Bella... À propos de tout à l'heure...

- Non, m'interrompt-elle en secouant la tête. N'en parlons plus. Ça arrive, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en parler.

- On a besoin d'en parler Bella...Je veux en parler.

- Pourquoi ?»

Elle plante son regard dans le mien et je sens que je perds tous mes moyens. Comment peut-elle m'affecter autant ? Et sans même le savoir. Je ne sais plus dans quel ordre avancer les choses. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais lui dire en premier. Alors je me contente de dire ce qui me passe par la tête.

« Ne l'épouse pas, s'il te plait.

- Pardon ?

- Tu ne peux pas te marier avec Jacob, s'il te plait... Annule tout.»

Elle me regarde, l'air choqué. On ne danse plus, tant pis pour les apparences. Différentes émotions passent sur son visage. Pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle va m'étrangler et très vite, ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

«Comment oses-tu ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Pour qui tu me prends ?»

Sa voix restent un simple chuchotement mais je sais que si la pièce n'était pas pleine d'invités présents pour son mariage, elle serait en train de me hurler dessus.

« Non Bella, je ne veux pas dire que...

Mais elle ne me laisse pas le temps de terminer ma phrase :

- Je ne serai pas un de tes coups d'un soir. Je ne suis ni Tanya, ni Lauren ni je ne sais quelle fille assez conne pour croire à je ne sais quelles promesses. Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus de respect pour moi Edward mais après ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Je croyais que tu étais mon ami, apparemment j'ai eu tort.»

Mon estomac se noue. Je veux lui dire, tout lui dire. Lui expliquer ce que je ressens, ce que je veux. Lui montrer comme elle m'a aidé à changer et à croire à nouveau que je mérite mieux que tout ça, que lorsque je pense à l'avenir, c'est avec elle que je l'imagine. Mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Je reste là, planté devant elle et aucun son ne sort. Rien. Elle secoue la tête et regarde le sol, l'air perdue. Lorsqu'elle parle à nouveau, sa voix est basse et je sais que je l'ai blessée.

«Tu ferais mieux de partir Edward, je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde.»

Et sans un regard, elle me tourne le dos et quitte la pièce.

* * *

**Reviews ? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

"New" by No Doubt

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

And I can't believe I've had this chance now

Don't let it go away

New, you're so new

You, you're new

And I never had this taste in the past

New, you're so new

My normal hesitation is gone

And I really gravitate to your will

Are you here to fetch me out?

'Cause I've never had this taste in my mouth

Oh you're not old

And you're not familiar

Recently discovered and I'm learning about you

New, you're so new

You, you're new

And you're consuming me violently

And your reverence shamelessly tempting me

Who sent this maniac?

'Cause I never had this taste in the past

Oh you're different, you're different from the former

Like a fresh battery, I'm energized by you

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

And I can't believe I've had this chance now

Don't let it go away

Why am I so curious?

This territory is dangerous

I'll probably end up at the start

I'll be back in line with my broken heart

New, you're so new

You, you're new

And I never had this taste in the past

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

Don't let it go away

This feeling has got to stay

And I can't believe I've had this chance now

Don't let it go away

And I can't believe it

Can't believe it

Can't believe it

Can't believe it

Don't let it go away, this feeling has got to stay

Don't let it go away

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Elle a été plutôt claire. Elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle veut que je quitte la réception. Elle ne veut plus de moi, son ami, ici. J'ai royalement tout foutu en l'air parce que je n'ai pas été capable de garder ma langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche et que j'ai ressenti le besoin de lui sauter dessus.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me blesse le plus sur le moment. Le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi ou l'image qu'elle a de moi. Et je ne sais pas ce qui me fait le plus peur. Devoir partir et abandonner ou l'envie que j'ai de lui courir après.

Je me retourne pour tenter de la repérer dans la salle pendant plusieurs minutes pour finir par comprendre qu'elle n'est plus là. Plus du tout. Je vois Jacob en train de parler avec Renée, la mère de Bella et il est clair qu'il n'a rien remarqué. Rien d'étonnant de ce côté là, il ne remarque jamais rien.

Une partie de moi ne cesse de se répéter « Elle ne veut pas de toi, laisse la partir, elle ne veut pas de toi, c'est terminé» mais il est clair que cette moitié n'a pas le me demander mon avis, mes jambes se mettent à avancer. Et comme posséder par quelque chose, je sors de la salle de réception en courant. Je regarde à gauche, à droite, Bella n'est nul part. Je descends les escaliers de l'immeuble qui mènent à la rue. À nouveau, un regard à droite, et à gauche mais cette fois, je repère sa forme au milieu des passants.

«Bella!»

Je la vois se tourner dans ma direction, me reconnaitre et reprendre son chemin. Pas vraiment la réaction que j'espérais. Je me mets à courir et la rattrape rapidement. Sans réfléchir, puisqu'il semble que mon cerveau ait cessé toute activité de réflexion, j'agrippe son poignet et lui fait faire demi-tour. Ce que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'est la gifle qu'elle me donne en se retournant vers moi. Putain. Elle est peut-être fine mais elle a de la force. Ouaip, je ne l'ai pas volé. Il se met à pleuvoir. Juste parfait. L'univers m'en veut ou bien ?

Son regard se pose sur ma main qui entoure toujours son poignet quand elle parle :

«Lâche-moi. Tout de suite.

Sa voix est plate, froide, sans émotion.

Tu dois me laisser t'expliquer !»

Je relâche son poignet et elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches, un air de défi sur son visage.

« Tu as une minute, après ça, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, que tu rentres chez toi. Et je préfère ne pas te voir demain.

Sa voix tremble un peu mais le regard qu'elle me lance me montre que je n'ai pas le choix. Elle attend, et je m'exécute.

Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé au bureau. Je sais que je suis un con et que je m'y prends mal...

Je me gratte la tête, mes cheveux commencent à être vraiment mouillé à cause de la pluie, et continue :

Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour montrer ce que je ressens, c'était ma façon à moi de te faire savoir que... Que je veux plus.

Ses sourcils se froncent et quand elle parle, sa voix est basse.

Plus ?

Plus que ça. Je ne veux pas être ton ami, je ne veux plus être juste un ami.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps, maintenant que je suis lancé, je me dois d'être complètement honnête.

Je sais que j'ai un comportement odieux avec les femmes et qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance. Mais tu me donnes envie de changer. D'être meilleur. Tu mérites d'être traitée avec respect, tu mérites d'être aimée et tu mérites certainement quelqu'un de mieux que moi mais... Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer... Je... J'ai...»

Son regard évite le mien et elle joue avec ses doigts. Elle est nerveuse. Je me penche vers elle, j'ai besoin de la sentir proche de moi pour lui dire.

«Je t'aime Bella.»

Elle relève la tête d'un mouvement brusque et me regarde, presque horrifiée. Je cherche encore quoi faire ou quoi dire quand je la vois s'éloigner de moi à reculons.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. **

**Musique : Set fire to the rain - Adele ( voir lien sur mon profil) **

**Important : j'ai besoin d'un(e) beta, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez moi un message ;) **

* * *

Il pleut, il fait froid et je sens ma robe coller à mon corps. C'est loin d'être agréable mais ça importe peu. L'espace d'un instant, je me dis que je ressemble certainement à un épouvantail ou à un chien mouillé. Oubliés le maquillage sophistiqué et le chignon effet j'ai-passé-trois-heures-à-me-coiffer-mais-on-ne-dirait-pas.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

Le bruit de la circulation est abrutissant, les gens nous évitent sur le trottoir et j'en entends certains râler parce que nous sommes au milieu du chemin. Je sens des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon visage et je laisse mes larmes se mêler au déluge. Au point où j'en suis.

Je le hais et j'en viens à me demander si j'ai un jour autant détesté quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais tout à fait compris pourquoi on le décrivait comme étant un homme égoïste et égocentrique jusqu'à maintenant. Il se tient seulement à quelques mètres de moi, les mains dans les poches, trempé par la pluie. Il attend, sans rien dire.

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

Et qu'est-ce qu'il attend? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? Comme si j'avais quelque chose à dire. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à lui offrir. C'est trop tard pour ça.

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Il aurait pu exprimer ses sentiments plus tôt. Des mois à se tourner autour, à jouer de cette amitié pour passer du temps ensemble autre que pour le travail. Des mois à apprendre à se connaître, à partager du temps à midi à parler de tout et de rien. Des mois pendant lesquels je l'ai enchainer les conquêtes sans jamais rien dire. Après tout, je ne suis que Bella. Simple, passe-partout, bien loin de ces blondes aux seins siliconés et aux cheveux parfaitement lissés qui sont si souvent accrochées à son bras.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Ou il aurait pu se taire. Demain à la même heure, je serai mariée à Jacob. Il aurait pu se taire. Qu'est-ce qu'une journée de plus ? Il aurait pu me laisser épouser Jacob dans l'ignorance et vivre heureuse. Mais l'homme égoïste qu'il est n'a pas pu se résoudre à se taire et à me laisser vivre ma vie comme elle a été planifiée.

Je le regarde s'avancer vers moi doucement. Ses cheveux d'habitude si décoiffés collent à son front et de l'eau s'en écoule, glissant devant ses yeux mais ça n'a pas l'air de se déranger. En quelques pas, il est devant moi et il caresse ma joue du bout des doigts. Je frissonne et je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid ou de son geste. Il incline mon visage vers le haut et nos regards se rencontrent. Je me laisse absorber et des sanglots plus intenses se forment dans ma gorge. Il a l'air...brisé. Perdu. À l'opposé de l'homme charismatique avec qui je travaille tous les jours. À l'opposé du séducteur qu'il est supposé être. À l'opposé de tout ce qu'il a toujours montré au monde extérieur. Ses deux mains entourent mon visage et je ferme les yeux, accueillant la chaleur humaine de bon coeur. Avec ce simple geste, il me donne l'impression d'être précieuse. Importante. Belle. Et la colère que j'éprouvais quelques minutes auparavant est oubliée.

_When I lay with you_

_I could stay there_

_Close my eyes_

_Feel you're here forever_

_You and me together_

_Nothing gets better_

Un noeud se forme dans mon ventre et dans ma gorge. Je laisse éclater mes sanglots en silence et je sens ses doigts effacer les larmes. Je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux. Je ne peux pas. Il dépose un baiser au coin de mes lèvres et je reste là, impassible. Puis il embrasse ma lèvre supérieure et ensuite ma lèvre inférieur. Je ne bouge toujours pas. Je devrais le repousser, le gifler à nouveau mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. Il dépose alors ses lèvres sur les miennes avec plus de ferveur et mon corps agit de lui-même. Je réponds. Je lui rend son baiser et me laisser aller. Il m'attire à lui et nos vêtements mouillés sont pressés entre nous.

_'Cause there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew,_

_All the things you'd say,_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me colle contre son corps. Une de ses mains grimpe jusqu'à mon cou et se noue à la base de mon crâne. Sa langue effleure mes lèvres et instinctivement, j'ouvre ma bouche, le laissant entrer. Le laisser me posséder un peu plus. Je ne réfléchis plus, j'agis. J'entoure son cou de mes bras pour solidifier notre étreinte. Il brise le baiser pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre souffle et il laisse son front reposer contre le mien.

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

_I set fire to the rain_

_And I feel lost into the flames_

_And it felt something dark_

_'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux, je ne veux pas revenir à la réalité. Ce que je vis là est bien moins compliqué. Bien moins douloureux. Et malgré le bruit qui nous entoure, je l'entends murmurer :

- Ne l'épouse pas Bella...Laisse-moi une chance...

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

_That once you gone, must be waiting for you_

_Even now that we're already over_

_I can't help myself from looking for you._

_

* * *

**Je sais que l'histoire est lue mais j'ai très peu de reviews, pourtant, connaître votre avis me serait très utile pour la suite ! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas.**

**Musique : Set fire to the rain - Adele ( voir lien sur mon profil)**

**Important : j'ai besoin d'un(e) beta, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez moi un message ;)**

* * *

Chemises. Boxers. Pantalons. Tous balancés dans mon sac posé sur mon lit. Tant pis si c'est froissé. J'ai besoin d'air. D'autre chose. De partir loin d'ici et d'accuser le coup. J'étouffe dans cette ville. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est partout et pourtant elle n'est jamais là où je la voudrais. Proche de moi.

J'emballe mes affaires de toilettes quand on sonne à la porte. Je jette un coup d'oeil dans le miroir de la salle de bain et constate mon état. Mes cheveux pointent dans toutes les directions, ma chemise sort de mon pantalon de façon tout aussi bordélique. Et je ne me suis pas changé depuis que je suis parti au bureau ce matin 7h. J'ai l'air exténué. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre, il est 3 heures du matin. Pour le repos, on reviendra plus tard.

On sonne à nouveau. On ne peut donc jamais être tranquille bordel ? Sans prendre la peine de regarder dans le judas, j'ouvre la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça serait un euphémisme. Bella. Elle me lance un sourire triste et plonge ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean, visiblement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, c'est elle qui fait le premier pas et engage la conversation :

«Hey...»

Et j'ai du mal à retrouver ma voix. Est-ce qu'on est dans la cinquième dimension ou bien ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était il y a plusieurs heures, dans la rue, sous une pluie battante. Et elle m'avait joliment abandonné là-bas d'ailleurs.

«Hey.» Wow, brillant Cullen, brillant.

Elle baisse son regard et elle parle du voix douce :

«Est-ce que je peux entrer...? Je sais qu'il est tard mais il faut qu'on parle et...

- Entre.»

J'essaie de sourire, pour lui montrer que je suis heureux qu'elle soit là, mais j'ai bien peur que mon sourire ne ressemble d'avantage à une grimace qu'à autre chose.

Je ferme la porte derrière elle et l'invite silencieusement à me suivre dans le salon.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose ?»

Elle fait non de la tête

«Je ne reste pas longtemps, je ne veux pas te déranger plus que ça...

- Tu ne me déranges pas.»

Je lui fais signe de s'asseoir et on s'installe tous les deux sur le canapé, en gardant une distance entre nous.

«J'ai parlé avec Jake

- Oh ?»

Elle hoche la tête en continuant :

" j'avais besoin d'être honnête avec lui.

- Honnête jusqu'à quel point ?

Elle grimace

- il sait tout .

- Tout ?

- Il sait qu'on s'est embrassés. Deux fois. Il sait que tu m'a demandé d'annuler le mariage.»

Je rougis et évite son regard, pas vraiment fier de moi sur ce coup là. J'aurais peut-être pu confesser mes sentiments d'une meilleure façon.

« Il sait aussi que je suis complètement perdue.»

Cette phrase attire définitivement mon attention.

« Perdue?

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.»

Ses mains sont posées sur ses genoux et elle joue avec ses doigts. Avec le temps, je sais que c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est nerveuse.

«Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. J'aimerais dire que c'est à cause de toi, que tout est à cause de toi mais malheureusement non. Jacob m'a proposé de reporter le mariage à plus tard, le temps que "je reprenne mes esprits", selon lui.» Elle mime deux guillemets lorsqu'elle prononce la dernière partie de la phrase

Mes sourcils se froncent d'eux-mêmes mais je la laisse parler. Je note que le mariage est reporté, pas annulé. Putain.

«Je crois que j'ai besoin de temps... Je ne peux pas épouser Jacob alors que je pense à toi, à ce que nous pourrions être et à ce que tu me fais ressentir. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Jacob comme ça. Pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu avec lui et pas avec ce j'éprouve.»

Je crois que j'ai arrêté d'écouter quand elle a dit qu'elle pensait à moi.

«Edward ?»

J'entends mon nom et ça me ramène vite à la réalité. Je pose mon regard sur elle et la regarde attentivement. Elle a pleuré, ses yeux sont rouges, gonflés. Elle a l'air fatiguée, exténuée, comme moi. et à cause de moi. Elle s'est changée depuis la réception, ses cheveux tombent dans son dos et entourent son visage. Elle n'a plus de maquillage et elle porte simplement une paire de jean et un sweat gris.

Et pourtant, je la trouve toujours aussi belle. Je réalise qu'elle attend certainement que je parle. Je m'approche un peu plus d'elle sur le canapé et prends doucement une de ses mains dans les miennes. Perfection.

«Je vais m'en aller quelques jours.»

Le regard qu'elle me lance me fait mal au coeur. Et je vois des larmes se former au bord de ses yeux. Non non non. Elle ne doit pas pleurer, je ne veux pas la faire pleurer. Je sers sa main un peu plus dans les miennes.

« J'ai juste besoin de réfléchir un peu aussi et... Et je veux te laisser un peu d'espace.»

Elle hoche la tête et je sais qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Je porte une main à son visage et caresse doucement sa joue.

«Je veux que tu penses à ce que je t'ai dit. Je suis sérieux Bella... Je veux une chance de te montrer qu'on pourrait être heureux. Je sais que j'ai un timing pourri, que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant mais je pensais que je pourrais me taire et te laisser faire ta vie... Je suis désolé de tout gâcher comme ça, je me tais un moment et reprends. Non en fait je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Tu mérites mieux que lui et je veux te montrer que je peux être cet homme. J'ai...je suis tombé amoureux de toi et je te demande une chance.»

Elle hoche la tête à nouveau et se lève, je l'imite.

« Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

je vais dormir quelques heures et je partirai dans la matinée.

Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu vas ? elle rougit.

Voir mes parents à Chicago

Ta mère va être contente de te voir, me dit-elle en souriant. Elle fait partie du peu de personne à savoir que mes relations avec ma famille sont...compliquées.

J'espère oui...

Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu seras parti longtemps ?» Elle a l'air gênée de poser la question mais je suis touché qu'elle la pose. Je m'approche d'elle et entoure son visage avec mes mains. J'ai besoin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux et elle le fait.

« Je ne fuis pas. Je serai de retour dans quelques jours et si tu veux bien, j'aimerai t'emmener dîner à mon retour.

Je ne sais pas si... Je l'empêche de continuer en posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

Je ne vais pas rester en retrait et attendre sans rien faire Bella... J'ai bien l'intention de me battre pour te montrer que j'en vaux la peine. Laisse-moi... Laisse-moi au moins te montrer ça.»

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je ne sais que je ne devrais pas mais c'est plus fort que moi. Lentement, j'approche mon visage du sien. Je lui laisse le temps de s'écarter mais elle ne le fait pas. Mon coeur se met à battre plus vite quand je réalise qu'elle veut ça. Elle veut que je l'embrasse. Et je le fais. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le baiser échangé plus tôt dans la soirée. C'est doux, tendre et je voudrais qu'elle ressente tout ce que je ressens pour elle à travers ce baiser. Une simple promesse de plus, de beaucoup plus.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur son front et elle embrasse tendrement ma joue droite avant que je ne referme la porte. Il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire, même pendant mon séjour. Elle me donne l'occasion de lui montrer ce que nous pourrions être, et je suis bien décidé à le faire. Il est temps de séduire Isabella Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. **

**J'ai toujours besoin d'un(e) beta-reader, contactez-moi ;) **

**Assez peu de réponses par rapport au chapitre précédent... Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que vous en pensez. :( **

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être au paradis quand ma tête touche mon oreiller. Je tire la couette sur moi et m'enroule dedans comme pour me protéger du monde extérieur. Un coup d'oeil au réveil m'indique qu'il est 4h30 du matin. Si tout avait eu lieu comme prévu, j'aurais dû me marier dans quelques heures.

Au lieu de ça, me voilà seule dans mon appartement, sans Jake, et sans mariage demain. Après notre conversation, Jacob a pris quelques affaires et m'a expliqué qu'il passerait quelques jours chez Seth, l'un de ces meilleurs amis. Il a besoin de faire le point et passer un peu de temps seule me fera aussi le plus grand bien pour organiser mes idées.

Il m'est impossible de trouver le sommeil. Pas vraiment étonnant vu les circonstances. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à Edward. «Je t'aime». C'est simple. Trois petits mots. Qui en dix secondes ont chamboulé tous les plans que j'avais fait pour le futur.

Ayant des parents divorcés, je me suis toujours jurée de me marier et de construire une famille solide. J'ai toujours eu cette envie de stabilité, cette envie de donner à mes enfants l'image de leur père et de leur mère qui s'aiment encore comme s'ils étaient des adolescents.

Jacob est devenu mon meilleur ami lorsque j'ai emménagé avec mon père au début du lycée. Ma mère venait de se remarier et j'ai préféré lui donner un peu de tranquillité. Mon père m'a très vite présenté à Billy Black et à son fils Jacob. Nos pères passant beaucoup de temps ensemble nous sommes très vite devenus amis. Et avoir un ami alors que je venais d'emménager dans cette petite ville au milieu de mon adolescence était vraiment un soulagement. Au fil des ans, il nous a tout simplement parut logique en grandissant. S'en sont suivis plusieurs soirées en tête à tête ponctuées de silence et de timidité. Il a fallut que l'on s'habitue à notre nouveau statut. Du moins, ça a été le cas pour moi. Jake m'a avoué un peu plus tard qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi depuis longtemps déjà.

Notre relation est...agréable, si on doit la décrire. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'adjectif le plus flatteur pour parler d'une relation mais c'est ce qu'elle est. Agréable. Il est là pour moi comme je suis là pour lui. Notre routine est bien établit après tant d'années passées ensemble, d'abord en tant qu'amis, puis en tant qu'amants. Il me connait par coeur et c'est réciproque. Je sais qu'il veut des enfants. Deux, pas plus. Je sais qu'il rentre tous les soirs à 19h et qu'il va courir les samedis matins pendant 1h. C'est...confortable, pratique. D'un autre côté, je ne peux pas nier le fait que Jake ait toujours pris soin de moi. Il est tendre, attentionné et même si il n'inspire pas la passion, il est là.

Si il y a bien une chose que l'idée d'une relation avec Edward n'implique pas, c'est l'idée de sécurité. Je sais qu'il a la réputation de ne maintenir aucune relation sérieuse avec les femmes. Il séduit, couche et s'en va. Aussi simple que ça. J'ai bien assez entendu Tanya, Lauren ou Jessica chouiner parce qu'il ne les avait jamais rappelé ou qu'il agissait comme si de rien était au bureau.

Mais ce n'est pas le même Edward qui cette nuit même, sous la pluie, m'a confessé avoir des sentiments pour moi. Ce n'est pas le même Edward qui m'a regardé avec peine quand je l'ai laissé seul sous la pluie, trop effrayée parce que nous venions de faire. Être avec lui, proche de lui, dans ses bras était juste...parfait. Vrai.

J'étais méfiante au début de mon contrat. Les femmes dans l'entreprise m'avaient très vite prévenu de la réputation d'Edward et conseillé de rester à l'écart. Mais étant son assistante, j'ai passé de nombreuses heures à travailler avec lui et au fil des mois, il a finit par gagner ma confiance. Et je crois que j'ai su gagner la sienne.

Je sais qu'il y a plus chez lui qu'il ne laisse paraître. Je l'ai souvent vu perdu dans ses pensées, l'air triste ou torturé presque, à regarder dans le vide. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé à cet homme, ça l'a profondément marqué. J'ai souvent eu l'impression qu'il avait envie de se confier à moi, se confier entièrement. Mais il a toujours fait marche arrière.

Beaucoup penseront qu'il n'est que ce jeune homme d'affaire arrogant et prétentieux. Mais je connais une autre version d'Edward. Je l'ai vu fatigué, exténué. Douter. Être timide ou embarrassé. Et au fur et à mesure, mes pensées ont doucement dépassé le cadre amical. Je sais qu'il sent divinement bon. Je sais que la couleur de ses yeux change en fonction de son humeur tout en restant d'un vert hypnotisant. Je sais qu'il tire sur ses cheveux lorsqu'il est nerveux ou embarrassé. Je sais qu'il préfère paraître arrogant et sauvage plutôt que de montrer aux gens qu'il a un jour été brisé et qu'il n'a jamais pu ou su recoller les morceaux et guérir complètement. Je sais qu'il préfère éviter de voir ses parents plutôt que de leur montrer qu'il n'est pas aussi heureux et comblé qu'il ne le voudrait. J'ai souvent eu envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour effacer la tristesse sur son visage. J'ai souvent eu envie de m'endormir près de lui et de me réveiller dans ses bras. Je voudrais le voir sourire. et plus encore, je voudrais être la raison qui le fait sourire.

Mon téléphone vibre sous mon oreiller.

_Je pense à toi et n'arrive pas à dormir. Tu me manqueras pendant ces quelques jours. E._

Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Please review ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Cette fanfiction oui par contre ! **

**J'ai toujours besoin d'un(e) correcteur/trice, contactez-moi ;)**

* * *

Débarquer sans prévenir chez mes parents en plein milieu de la journée, c'est comme être dans la quatrième dimension. Ma mère est sur un petit nuage évidemment. Je viens tellement peu souvent, et encore moins de mon propre chef, qu'on ne l'arrête plus.

Être à nouveau dans ma chambre d'adolescent est assez étrange. Tout est presque intacte, rien n'a vraiment bougé depuis que je suis parti pour l'université. Au moins, le lit est un lit deux places. Allongé sur mon lit encore fait, je passe mes mains sur mon visage. Je suis fatigué. Mais pas par le voyage, non, mon corps va très bien. C'est mon esprit qui fatigue. Je n'arrête pas de réfléchir, penser, imaginer. Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui dire ? Est-ce que j'ai bien fait de lui laisser du temps et de l'espace ? Oui est toujours la réponse à ces questions. Mais quand je me demande si je mérite qu'elle me donne une chance, j'ai plus de mal à répondre.

Je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai pas toujours été le trou de cul arrogant que je suis aujourd'hui. Il y a encore trois ans, j'étais le parfait gentleman. J'étais ce fils qui appelle sa mère souvent et qui vient passer Noël à la maison de bon coeur. Mais depuis Irina, tout à changé. Pourquoi s'attacher? Pourquoi faire des efforts ? J'ai appris avec le temps que les gens finiront toujours par vous décevoir.

J'ai du mal à comprendre et à appréhender ce qu'il se passe. Les mots d'Irina passent en boucle dans ma tête et je reste planté au milieu de la chambre à la regarder faire.

«Je suis enceinte.»

«Il n'est pas de toi.»

«Je te quitte.»

Elle fait des allers-retours entre le dressing et la salle de bain. Elle vite tout. Tout ce qui lui appartient se retrouve rapidement emballé dans des énormes valises et en deux heures, elle est devant la porte, prête à partir.

J'ai rencontré Irina à l'Université, pendant ma troisième année. Je me souviens avoir été agréablement surpris par son sens de l'humour. Elle était, et est certainement toujours, belle. Grande, blonde, les yeux bleus, des jambes longues, fines mais avec des formes là où il faut c'est à dire des fesses et des seins.

Irina n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant auparavant. Du moins pas avec moi. Nous avions eu cette conversation plusieurs fois. Ou plutôt des disputes.

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse. J'ai un frère et une soeur avec lesquels j'ai rendu mes parents dingues. Ma mère me lisait une histoire avant que je ne m'endorme. Et j'ai eu envie d'offrir ça à quelqu'un aussi. Une maison pleine de rires, de jouets d'enfants, certes qui ne serait pas d'un blanc immaculé mais est-ce que tout doit toujours être parfait ?

Irina, au contraire, aimait beaucoup l'idée du blanc immaculé. Voir un peu trop. Tout devait toujours être parfait. Son apparence. Mon apparence. L'appartement. Ce qu'elle dit. Ce que je dis. Tout. Notre vie devait être lisse, planifié et chic. La question des enfants étaient toujours conflictuelle. Irina restait toujours évasive, me disant que nous étions encore jeunes et que lorsque le temps viendrait, elle me le dirait. Jusqu'au jour où mon frère Emmett a eu son premier enfant avec sa femme Rosalie. Le dégout sur le visage de la femme qui partageait ma vie lorsque Rosalie plaça mon neveu dans ses bras fut...révélateur. Nous n'aurions pas d'enfants.

S'en sont suivis plusieurs mois...difficiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'Irina expose les choses clairement. Entre mon désir d'enfant et mon amour pour elle, je devais choisir.

J'ai oublié cette envie en me convaincant qu'elle avait raison. Nous nous aimions et n'avions pas besoin d'un enfant en plus pour le prouver.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a un peu plus de trois ans, on en arrive à des mots tels que « Je suis enceinte mais il n'est pas de toi. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, ça fait quelques mois, l'enfant est de lui et il m'a convaincu de le garder. Je suis désolée.»

Je vous passe les détails, les questions sans vraie réponse, les mots un peu plus haut que les autres, les reproches haineux

Bella est...tout le contraire. Le premier jour de son contrat, elle a renversé mon café sur mes genoux accompagné d'un « Merde! Pardon! ». Irina a toujours été parfaitement consciente de son effet sur les hommes, moi inclus. Bella ne se rend certainement même pas compte qu'elle peut plaire. Il y a chez elle cette sorte d'innocence et de spontanéité qui sont si rares dans la vie que je me suis construit et dans laquelle je me suis enfermé ces dernières années. Elle dit ce qu'elle pense, même parfois un peu trop. Elle ne ment pas, certainement parce qu'elle ne sait tout simplement pas faire. Son honnêteté, sa franchise, m'ont souvent pris par surprise. Peu à peu, nous avons appris à nous connaître. Pour la première fois depuis des années, quelqu'un s'est intéressé à moi pour ce que je suis et non pas pour ce que je représente. Elle a su gagner ma confiance et aussi timide et discrète soit-elle, j'ai réussi à gagner la sienne. Sans qu'elle ne réalise l'effet qu'elle a sur ma vie, elle m'a aider à m'ouvrir à nouveau. À vivre à nouveau. Elle m'a montré que tout n'était pas que mensonges, manipulation et conneries de ce genre. Elle fait partie de ces personnes que l'on veut croire, aimer, protéger et chérir comme si elle était la personne la plus précieuse qu'il existe.

Bella m'a redonné espoir.

* * *

**Je vais essayer d'écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance afin de pouvoir poster plus régulièrement (une fois par semaine serait l'idéal) ! **

**J'attends vos avis :) **


End file.
